Meine Sonne
by anastacia78
Summary: Sie haben alle resigniert. Haben die Hoffnung niedergelegt und sie sterben lassen, ohne noch einmal zurück zu sehen. In den tiefsten Abgründen meiner Seele und ich will mir nicht ausmalen, wie tief diese Abgründe wirklich sind...angehaucht HPDM


Hallöchen, ich bin wieder zurück. Mit einer kleinen mini Fic für die Pause.

Dies ist für alle die auf Updates meiner anderen Geschichten warten. Es tut mir Leid, es geht halt nicht voran irgendwie.

Read and Review! Please!

Geschrieben aus Draco Malfoys Sicht.

Meine Sonne

Wenn ich am Fenster stehe und ich sehe wie der Regen auf die Erde fällt und überall kleine Spuren hinterlässt, wie er im Mondschein glitzert, dann habe ich das Bedürfnis zu weinen. Denn wenn der Himmel weint, sollten alle Menschen weinen.

Doch wenn dies so wäre, wenn es wirklich so wäre, dann würde Hogwarts seit sechs Monaten weinen. Denn seit sechs Monaten erreicht kein einziger Sonnenstrahl die Erde. Ich sehe die Pflanzen und die Menschen, wie sie nach diesem überlebenswichtgen Licht lechzen. Doch alles ist trist und kalt. Ich weiß schon lange nicht mehr wie sich die Sonne anfühlt, wie sie schmeckt, so früh morgens, wenn man die Vorhänge von seinem Bett aufzieht.

Ich habe es längst vergessen. Seit sechs Monaten grüßt mich nur noch tristes Wolkengrau, sobald ich die Augen öffne. Jeden Morgen ist es kalt und nass und seitdem die Sonne nicht mehr scheint, habe ich das Gefühl in einer Zeitschleife zu hängen. Jeder Tag beginnt wieder von vorne. Denn ohne die Sonne, beginnt kein neuer Tag.

Wenn ich mich zum Frühstück begebe, gehe ich durch dunkle Gänge, die Schatten an den Wänden verfolgen mich. In der Großen Halle schweben keine Kerzen mehr über den Tischen, nur noch kleine Öllampen an den Wänden spenden schauriges Licht.

Doch auch dieses Licht wird bald erlischen, genauso wie das des alten Mannes, dessen Atem immer mehr aus diesen alten Mauern verschwindet. Der alte Mann, der die Mauern zu dem gemacht hat, was sie heute sind. 

Ich muss ein Stück vom Fenster zurück treten, damit die Kälte meinen Atem vertreiben kann, der sich hartnäckig auf der Scheibe niederlässt. Warum ich hier stehe? Ich weiß es selbst nicht mehr. Ich höre das Klingeln, diese leise Melodie, die Mitternacht ankündigt.

Ich habe nicht vor ins Bett gehen. Genauso wie die Nächte davor und die davor. Ich habe bestimmt seit drei Monaten nicht richtig geschlafen. Manchmal schlafe ich im Unterricht ein, doch kein Lehrer weckt mich. Sie wissen das ich nachts auf bin und ziellos durch die Gänge wandere auf der suche nach Antworten.

Sie haben alle resigniert. Haben die Hoffnung niedergelegt und sie sterben lassen, ohne noch einmal zurück zu sehen. In den tiefsten Abgründen meiner Seele und ich will mir nicht ausmalen, wie tief diese Abgründe wirklich sind, habe ich auch schon längst resigniert, doch noch weigere ich mich hartnäckig. Ich weiß nicht wie lange ich das noch schaffe. Wie lange ich die Kraft dazu noch aufbringen kann.

Wenn ich einem unserer Lehrer in die Augen sehe und damit meine ich jeden Lehrer, sehe ich den Schmerz, den sie vor den Schülern zurück halten, besonders vor den Jüngeren. Sie wissen was geschehen ist, doch sie verstehen es nicht. Ich will auch nicht Verstehen. Und manchmal tue ich das auch nicht.

Meine Hand die am kalten Fenster ruht ist eisig. Ich spüre wie es mir in schauern den Arm hinauf kriecht. Mir den Verstand raubt. Jemand sagte mal zu mir:

"Wenn du noch immer die Kälte spürst, dann weißt du, dass du noch lebst."

Was ist wenn ich gar nicht mehr will? Wenn ich diese Kälte nicht mehr spüren will? Wenn ich nicht mehr jede Nacht hier an diesem gottverdammten Fenster stehen will um darauf zu warten, das etwas passiert. Irgendetwas! Einfach irgendwas.

Und sei es mein Spiegelbild in der Scheibe, vor dem ich regelmäßig zusammenzucke. Meinen Spiegel habe ich abgehängt. Ich will mich nicht sehen. Habe entsetzliche Angst davor ich könnte dann zusammenbrechen, mein letztes bisschen Verstand verlieren. Das ich mir aufgehoben habe, für...

Behutsam löse ich die Finger von der Scheibe, sie sind ganz steif. Kein Gefühl mehr, ich habe kein Gefühl mehr in meinen Fingern. Ein bisschen panisch schüttle ich meine Hand und bin erleichtert wenn ich das bekannte Prickeln verspüre, wenn das Gefühl zurückkehrt. Ich drehe mich um und lehne meinen Kopf an die Scheibe.

Starre in die Tiefe, der Gänge und frage mich schon wieder warum ich das eigentlich mache. Warum stehe ich jede Nacht auf? Warum warte ich an diesem Fenster? Warum kann ich nicht wie jeder andere, diesen schrecklichen Tag vor sechs Monaten vergessen? Warum denn nicht?

Verzweifelt lasse ich mich auf den Boden sinken. Schlinge die Arme um meine Knie und richte meinen Blick auf die Wand gegenüber von mir. Ein Portrait von unglaublicher Schönheit lächelt mich an. Ja sie haben dir sogar ein Portrait gemacht, ein unbewegtes, du bist dort gefangen in einem deiner glücklichsten Momente. Und das waren gewiss nicht viele.

Als ich es das erste Mal sah, verschlug es mir die Sprache. Ich war wie eine aus Marmor gegossene Figur vor diesem Portrait und sah es mir an. Inzwischen kenne ich jedes Detail auswendig, jeden Pinselstrich.

Ich bin mir sicher, würde mir jemand einen Bleistift in die Hand drücken und mir sagen ich solle das Malen, woran ich gerade denke, dann würde es dieses Bild sein. So voller Fröhlichkeit und dennoch voller Einsamkeit.

Tagsüber meide ich diesen Gang, ich will ihn nicht im Hellen sehen. Ich befürchte dann würde mich dieser Gang verschlucken. Denn im Dunkeln, sehe ich meine eigenen Schatten nicht, die mir folgen, wenn ich das Bild betrachte.

Und jetzt überkommt mich Hoffnungslosigkeit. Unbändig, zerreißend. Sie verschluckt mich, mit einem Biss. Ich kralle mich verzweifelt in meine Knie und kneife die Augen so doll zusammen das es schmerzt. Und als die Tränen beginnen zu laufen, weiß ich, dass ich falle.

Nach einer Ewigkeit, wie es mir scheint, haben sich meine Sinne beruhigt. Wische mir mit dem Handrücken über die Augen. Ich stehe auf und streiche über meine Kleidung, ohne den gewünschten Effekt zu erzählen. Ich begebe mich zu meinem Bett, um zu versuchen noch eine Stunde zu schlafen.

Und noch während ich die Vorhänge an meinem Bett zuziehe und noch einmal aus dem Fenster sehe, weiß ich das ich auch heute Nacht wieder an diesem Fenster stehen werde, um darauf zu warten das ich endlich aufgebe zu Hoffen. Es wird sich immer wiederholen. Immer und immer wieder. Wie in einer Zeitschleife.

Denn ohne die Sonne, ohne Harry Potter, beginnt kein neuer Tag.

End 


End file.
